Second Chances, First Chocolates
by RuneYue
Summary: Ulquiorra is given a second chance at life, on Valentine's Day of all days. Somewhat AU. One shot.


**Title:** Second Chances, First Chocolates**  
Series: **Bleach**  
Parings/Characters:** Ulquiorra, OC and passing mention of Ichigo.**  
Disclaimer:** Bleach and Ulquiorra both belong to Kubo.**  
Rating/Warnings:** K+ or PG. AUish.**  
Summary:** _Uliquorra is given a second chance at life, on Valentine's Day of all days._

---------  
---------

He didn't understand. He vaguely remembered someone with orange hair, something about swords and white - a lot of white - but then nothing. Everything had gone silent and dark. His memory had stopped after that and the next thing he knew, here he was. Standing in the middle of a nearly empty street, dressed in green and holding a sticky, brown heart.

At least, he thought it was a heart. No matter which way he tilted his head while staring it, it still screamed _"heart"_. However, shapes eluded his deeper thought process and he had no idea what that brown sticky sweet - it smelled sweet, at least - stuff was. For those reasons, amongst many more he couldn't even begin to fathom, he was just plain confused.

_How had he gotten here?_

_Who had he been?_

_What was he doing?_

_Why was he holding a heart?_

_What was that brown stuff called?_

_What was with the orange hair?_

_Was it even orange hair? It could've just been a blur of orange..._

_How did he even know what orange was?_

_Speaking of colours, what was with all the whiteness? Had he been locked in a room?_

_Why was he wearing green now?_

_Was green his favourite colour?_

_Did he even have a favourite colour?_

_Why wasn't heart shaped thing green instead of brown?_

_Did they come in green?_

_Where did the swords go?_

_Was all that commotion about swords even real?_

_What..._

Suddenly, he felt another presence. Glancing up he saw a smiling face surrounded by orange hair pinned to the side with a sword-esque hair clip. Something in his chest began to pound. A heart? He had a heart?

"Well, Ulquiorra?",the girl asked, shaking him out of his musings.

His heart sped up and all he could do was blink. _Well, what?, _part of his mind wanted to ask, maybe even shout. Shouting didn't seem like him though. Had he ever shouted before? The questions just kept coming and coming, but the girl standing in front of him didn't seem to notice his confusion or rapidly increasing heart beat.

_What?_

_What?_

_What?_

His mind kept asking the same question over and over again, all in perfect synchronization with his beating heart, until a different word appeared within his mind.

"Yes.",he stated with a cautious nod. The word sounded nice upon his lips and upon speaking it aloud his heart had finally decided that enough was enough. It would just try to find a way to internally set him on fire, instead.

Flames might actually help against the cold white stuff that had decided to begin it's decent from the sky.

"Wha? Really?! No joking, right? You mean it?!", the orange haired girl in front of him asked excitedly.

He blinked, glancing down at the brow- no, chocolate heart in his hand. _Chocolate_. That word sounded right.

Another word - actually, two this time - called out to him from seemingly no where; _Kurosaki Anzu._

Ulquiorra's gaze slowly swept up from the sticky item in his hands to the orange haired girl before him, looking at him with such adoration in her eyes and all of a sudden, it all clicked.

Orange. White. Swords. Hair clips. Birthday Presents. School Uniforms. Snow. Anzu. Friend. _Love._

He smiled, colour flooding his cheeks enough to be more than just a reaction to the weather about them. "Hai, Anzu-chan.",he spoke softly, relaxing in her presence. "I would like it, very much so, to go out with you."

The resulting cheer could be heard from miles about and, for some reason, it sounded much better to him than silence. Now, if only he could understand why she felt the need to ask him in front of her very tall, very irate father and simultaneously find the nearest escape route he'd be all set.

---------  
---------

I saw last summer's poll results in the latest chapter (392!!!) of Bleach and this just happened. I don't know why, but I do know that I'm not going to apologize for it... Reincarnated!Ulquiorra just tickles me that way!

Haha, regardless, hope you have enjoyed the read! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
